


My friends

by CruelBritania



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Another Mikaelson, Evil Doppelgangers (Kind of), Magic Damon, Multi, Other Supernatural Creatures - Freeform, Parent Damon, Slight bashing, Stolen elements of other media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/pseuds/CruelBritania
Summary: After everything that's happened, Damon finally leaves Mystic Falls. Of course Elena would choose Stefan. 3 years have passed and everyone has found Damon again. Although they have get through his family and friends before getting to him first.





	My friends

**Author's Note:**

> (My Original Characters Cast)  
Wednesday Salvatore played by Jodelle Ferland  
Hethera/? played by Bethany Joy Lenz or Emma Watson  
Ashanti Gavin played by KJ Smith  
Mitsuo Monroe played by Lucy Liu  
Tyrell Haunt played by Bradley James  
Yoruko Yurameshi played by Ko Shibasaki  
Candice Benolenov played by Shannon Elizabeth  
Aguileme Joe played by Beyonce  
(Cause why the fuck not)  
Mykanslaw Grasskey played by Heath Ledger  
Seth and Dawn Ramsey played by Rome Flynn

He found him, he finally found him. Damon had been missing for three years and Stefan has finally found him. He remembered the note that he read when Damon left without warning or so much without a goodbye. He had called Damon nonstop and when he finally answered he just said to leave him alone and go lovey dovey with Elena again. They were so busy caught up with Elena that he didn't notice how much Damon had been suffering or how much they needed him. But he found him. However Damon didn't look so pleased to see him. He was at what he thinks is his house. It was nothing like the boarding house, it was quite light and homey. It was normal.

"Why hello Stefan, welcome to Liver Grove. Go back home."

"What Damon, I just found you. Everyone's been looking for you, where have you been?"

"I've been here this whole time. My home. Now there's a reason you hunted me down and I'm going to guess it's cause there's bad guy trouble in Mystic Falls and you need my help. Is it Klaus? Probably wants some more hybrids. Can't he kindly ask Elena to borrow some blood, it'll be much more easy."

"Actually...Klaus has been looking you Damon. He wants you so that he can set an example of respect, he realized that he's been letting you off easy and wants to teach you a lesson. Or at least that's what he told me, I think there's something more." Damon stared at him before saying...

"I'll take care of it."

"No Damon you don't understand. Klaus is willing to go through anything just to get to you."

"I'll take care of it just like I always do. Now go home, I'll be fine." Stefan was about to protest once again when a hand gripped his lower arm. A voice that matched to a little girl spoke out.

"I believe he told you to go home." Stefan turned to see a young girl who held a scowl on her face. She had dark hair and blue eyes, she looked like Damon.

"Wednesday, this is your uncle Stefan. He's come to give me some news, you can let go of his arm." Stefan stared at the child in disbelief turning back to Damon every 20 seconds.

"Damon who is this?" Damon gestured Wednesday to come towards him, when she did he turned her around to show her off.

"Stefan, this is your niece, Wednesday. I created her a few months back, isn't she amazing." Wednesday beamed at her fathers praise. "Up to your room dear, we got important matters to discuss." Wednesday did as told and once she was upstairs the brothers conversed again.

"You turned a kid." the younger Salvatore said in an accusing tone.

"No Stefan, I created her, I made her using the my blood and someone else's. Can't remember who."  
"Explain." Damon gave a sigh, perhaps it was time to finally tell Stefan. "I have magic. And no it's nothing like Judgey's, my magic has nothing to do with nature. It's called Old magic but is also known as the first magic. I can cast spells that will not effect the 'balance of nature' or any of that crap. I can even create life, hense how Wednesday exists. Old magic is also where the bunny out of the hat trick comes from. There I explained everything to you."

"No you haven't. You haven't explained how you have these powers. How Damon? And why am I just learning of this now?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I've had these powers ever since I was born and I never told you because I couldn't have you blabbing your mouth off to our father nor could I allow my powers to get taken advantage of. Ever since Katherine I didn't use them for quite some time until I came here."

"What made you use them again?"

"I made a friend. Lots of em."

While Mystic Falls is a town inhabited by Vampires, witches, werewolves and doppelgangers. Livers Grove had all those with just a few things added onto the table. For example demons, sorcerers, fallen angels, superhumans- you get the idea. And while they didn't look like trouble, you better watch out.

-  
"So you're certain Damon is here." said Rebekah to her brother Klaus. They were currently in a bar where they could smell the blood of those they could not identify. There were a few humans but none of them gave them any bloodlust

"Mr and Miss Mikaelson." Rebekah and Klaus turned to the voice that addressed them in a formal manner, their faces turned to shock and confusion.

"Hethera?" Rebekah said slowly, with uncertainty. "You're alive." It was their sister. Like always, she resembled Kol, almost like a female version him. However she was different. Way different from the past, from their childhood. Instead light brown hair she sported dark red, it was also straight neglecting the bushiness it once had. Instead of a sad, longing expression there was the slightest smile on her lips and her eyes were gleeful.

"I used to be called that but now I'm called something else. Although you might want to guess I've gone by many names."

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Klaus. The sister turned her head to the hybrid her calm demeaner darkening.

"To stop you from getting what you want. I know you just arrived into town, welcome to Livers Grove by the way, but you're not allowed to just take charge. You need to prove yourself worthy."

"We do not need to prove ourselves to anyone-"

"Just heed the damn warning, you're lucky I even told you what you need to know considering our history together. I'd stop you and your family myself but my friends are eager to join in on the fun." and just like that she vanished as quick as she appeared, in the middle of the bar no less. However that wasn't what had taken them aback. It was how fast she moved. Vampires moved in a blur, but the sister looked as if she teleported.

Rebekah and Klaus looked around to see everyone staring them down, some faces even resembled a glare.


End file.
